Eighteen Years Later: The story of James Potter
by MxAzingXSpork
Summary: DH SPOILERS. I warned you.James Sirius Potter, son of Harry Potter, starts his first year. What exciting adventures await him in Hogwarts?[[ My first story. I suck at summaries, like many other people. Reviews are apprieciated.]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer note: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly But! I own the people that I randomly made up! Ain't that luvely? xD**

**A/N: This is my first as in NUMERO UNO story in this thing, so it'll probably be crappy. Reviews would be much, Like Mucho mucho appreciated. I think flames are ok? But please be constructive and not just mean. Thanks! **

**Oh ok. This is my revised version of the story. Same characters so far, don't worry, but it'll be somewhat different and somewhat the same…**

"_It doesn't matter which house you're sorted into, just remember that we'll always love you." Harry crouched down and whispered some last words into his son's ear._

"_Oh, and the Sorting Hat only makes about ¾ of the choice. The other ¼ is up to you. Choose wisely." _

James Sirius Potter hesitantly stepped onto Hogwarts Express, which was stationed at Platform 9 3/4. He looked over his shoulder to see his family for the last time. Well, at least until Christmas that is.

There was his little sister, Lily, seated upon his father's broad shoulders. His father, Harry Potter, grinned proudly at his son, one hand steadying Lily and the other waving at him. Albus, his younger brother, stood next to his mother, excitedly waving at him. His mother, Ginerva Potter, had small tears in her eyes as she waved along with her family.

"_MUM! DAD! I GOT MY LETTER! I FINALLY GOT IT!!" James yelled, running into the kitchen. His dad stood up and went over to hug him and his mum had a proud smile on her face. His brother and sister congratulated him from the living room. Kreacher appeared his face aglow with excitement._

"_Master James got his letter?! Oh, Kreacher is so happy for Master James!" James gave the elf his famous lopsided grin and thanked him._

He gave his family one last smile and disappeared into the scarlet train, not knowing what adventures it would take him to. He slid open a random compartment door and the lively voices that once filled it, were silenced. He smirked and his eyes twinkled with knowing and amusement.

"Lemmie take a wild guess. You're trying to take in that someone so famous is standing in front of you. Heh, pretty weird if you ask me. Now see, if I were meeting… say me for the first time. I would be shrieking with excitement." He thought aloud, grinning. Satisfied with the instant red on their faces, he turned and walked away.

_The Potter's pushed their ways through the crowd of Muggles. James lagged behind, pushing his cart with great difficulty and sighing with annoyance. As the cart ran over a bump, the cage, which was set on top of it, toppled over. _

_People around him jumped back to avoid the owl's startled hooting and pecking at the bars. Wizards whipped their heads around and all were silenced. This was James Potter! Harry Potter's son! They looked around to see if they could get a glimpse at the famous Harry Potter himself. James sighed and crouched down to pick up the cage, shaking his head at the patheticness of the 'supposedly' smart wizards around him, but a pale hand got to it first. He looked up, and saw a handsome blonde haired boy around his age, reaching out towards him, the cage swinging carelessly in his hand. _

"_This here owl's yours, right?" James nodded and took it, making sure that his beloved pet, Remus, was alright. He looked up to thank the stranger, but he had disappeared. James smiled and made sure to remember, the first ever wizard to actually, sincerely talk to him because of him and not his father. _

He stepped into an empty compartment and settled down. By the time he took out his Reusable Hangman, the door slid open and in came the same blonde haired boy that he saw before. His eyes widened in shock and the boy sent him a grin,

"Hello." The boy sauntered in and plopped himself down on a seat.

"We've met before right?" James nodded still a little flabbergasted.

The boy spoke.

"My name is Matt. Matt McLaggen." The name struck James as familiar, but he decided to ignore it.

"I'm James Potter." He said while stuffing the game of Hangman into his bag. It was Matt's turn for his eyes to widen in shock,

"Potter?" He mumbled. James nodded and grinned. Both laughed and instantly hit it off, talking constantly of Quidditch. The trolley stopped by and James had the opportunity to buy some Liquorice Wands, Cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Chocolate Frogs. He stuck some Liquorice wands into his mouth and turned to Matt,

"Mwant some?" He asked, offering some Chocolate Frogs to his new friend.

"Sure." Matt reached for it, but the frog jumped out of the box and out the door. They heard a scream and someone running.

A blur whizzed past them, screaming.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" James got up and brandished his wand,

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS." He shouted and the girl stopped in her tracks and fell back, the frog bouncing away.

"That was brilliant mate! Where'd you learn that?" Matt asked as he peered down to look at her.

"My aunt. She said it would come in handy." A sharp intake of breath was heard from his friend,

"It's Nessa." The girl had straight brown hair and icy blue eyes, which made James, shiver by just looking at them. She already had on her school robes and reminded James strongly of Aunt Hermione. He undid the spell and helped her up.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't do anything about it unless you had stopped moving." The girl nodded,

"Thanks. My name is Vanessa Wood by the way." Vanessa looked a little flushed and embarrassed and her knees wobbled a little.

"James. James Potter."

"Nessa!" Shouted Matt. Vanessa looked at him with a glare,

"My name is VANESSA! Not Nessa! Stop calling me that!" Matt shrugged,

"Whatever you say… Nessa." She groaned in frustration. James laughed,

"Yeah, Nessa. Lighten up!"

They all stepped into the compartment and Vanessa groaned in disgust at the mess the boys had made.

The last hour of the train ride was filled with bickering, changing, and some cleaning up. The bond of everlasting friendship had been made in one measly hour. The scarlet train finally lurched to a stop and a familiar voice filled the trains.

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE! COME FOLLOW ME!" James recognized the voice and shouted out,

"It's Hagrid!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
**The series of events leading up to the Sorting**

James ran through the hallways of the train, his cloak billowing behind him. Vanessa and Matt struggled to catch up, but couldn't match his excited and long strides.

"James! Slow down!" Vanessa called out, sighing. Matt laughed,

"No, keep going! This is fun!" Vanessa gave Matt a good whack on his head and ran to keep up with James.

"What's got you so excited? And what's this Hagrid?" She asked. James shook his head and stopped, causing a head on collision with Matt. They both groaned and rubbed their heads simultaneously.

"Not what. Who." James managed to mumble, "Hagrid is like… the most awesome adult you'll ever find at Hogwarts."

* * *

_James was playing with some of his favorite toys when the giant man entered the Potter manor with a friendly smile on his face and a merry sparkle in his eyes. Harry ran out and gave the big man a hug,_

"_Hagrid! You're here!" He yelled out like a child. James blinked his big wide eyes at the new stranger that entered his house. One that papa seemed to know._

"_Papa?" James muttered, tottering over to Harry. The new big man scared him a little and so he grabbed onto Harry's cloak tightly, tears forming in his eyes. The big man crouched down, which made James move back startled, and laughed. His laugh was a big booming laugh which seemed to shake the whole house._

"_So this is James." He stated as he looked back up at Papa, whom gave an approving nod. The toddler grasped onto the cloak tighter and the giant ruffled his messy black hair._

"_Smelly Haggy?" He wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Papa roared with laughter and Haggy looked confused. He smelt himself and looked like he was about to faint._

"_Ermm... sure. Smelly 'aggy." James reached out his hand and tugged on Haggy's beard._

"_Oof... Pretty strong grip there. Eh?" He laughed and James shook along with him. He giggled and tugged on his beard some more. Haggy scooped him up and tucked him in his coat. James little head peered out of the massive coat and his mouth let out a small giggle. Papa looked on with amusement and Mama came into see James climbing all over Haggy, shrieking with glee whenever he laughed._

_The adults went into the "liwing" room and drank some icky black goo in a cup. James dug out an extendable ear, given to him by his uncle George and listened into their conversation._

"_Looks like you he does, that James. And he's got your eyes, Ginny." James blinked and listened in more intently,_

"_I like 'im!" Hagrid yelled, laughing. James grinned happily. He knew that meant a good thing and was starting to like Haggy already._

_James played hide and go peek with Haggy all day until he had to leave. He bawled and hung onto his coat. Haggy tearfully pried the reluctant James off and handed him to Ginny. She was finally able to take him away and the last of Haggy he had heard that day was a laugh and the door closing._

_"Yes, Hagrid is coming back tomorrow. Now the faster you go to the sleep the faster he'll come… okay?" He nodded and instantly fell asleep, anticipating the next day._

* * *

"Trust me guys. He rocks." James said, laughing. Matt looked over at Vanessa and shrugged, deciding to take his word on it. Vanessa followed suit, but only before she sighed once more.

Smoke from the train greeted them when they stepped outside. Passing through it, unfazed, James looked around. His smile brightened when his target was spotted and shouted,

"HAGRID!" The half-giant turned a huge grin apparent on his face.

"'Ello there James!" Vanessa and Matt looked on in awe at the man before them.

"Guys, this is Hagrid. Hagrid. These are my new friends, Vanessa and Matt."

Hagrid laughed his booming laugh and scooped all of them up in a literally bone crushing hug. The trio's faces turned from red to purple from lack of air. Their _happy_ moment was ruined when a red haired girl bumped into them. Her gaze pierced right through the group as she mumbled a small apology.

Vanessa recognized her and laughed with disbelief.

"Amber!" She shouted in delight. The red head looked up, a small smile on her face. James was in shock. Her hair was just truly mesmerizing shade of red, and her eyes were a deep blue, like the dark depths of the ocean.

"Beautiful…" He murmured softly. Matt looked at him strangely and very confused,

"What was that, James?" James shook his head, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Nothing." Hagrid let them go and they straightened themselves up. Amber smiled and hugged Vanessa.

"Hey! I thought you were going to go to Beauxibatons." Said Amber, confusion showing in her eyes. Vanessa shook her head, her face scrunched up in disapproval,

"No way! I would never go there. It's just too weird."

Matt stepped in between the two, the confused look still on his face.

"Introductions WOULD be nice." James nodded to agree with Matt. Hagrid walked away while Vanessa talked,

"This is my best friend, Amber . We've been friends since we were five." Matt looked at Amber suspiciously and raised an eyebrow,

"Well I've been friends with her since we were** 3.**" Vanessa rolled her eyes and Amber laughed,

"OOOh. A BIG difference there." Matt nodded, happy that someone actually, even if very sarcastically, acknowledged his words. He looked at James who still stood there, open mouthed and in wonder.

"Hey mate. Are you okay?" James looked at him and nodded.

Hagrid's loud voice shook all of them out of their dream worlds as it urgently called,

"FIRS' YEARS! OVER 'ERE! HUR'Y UP WE 'AVEN'T GO' ALL 'DAY"

They all hurried to the boats with the other first years and Hagrid stood in the front leading them.

"So you know me… What are your names." Amber asked James and Matt as they walked towards the boats. Matt pointed to himself and said,

"The name's Matt McLaggen."

James nodded, "And I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you, Amber." She smiled, but a hint of disapproval shone in her eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. Why would she stare at him like that? She looked at Matt the same way before, but Matt was too thickheaded to notice.

They soon approached the lake and saw the wooden boats bobbing up and down. The waves that gently crashed against them, made soothing, lapping noises.

"Three to a boat," Bellowed Hagrid.

James and Matt stepped into a vacant boat because the girls decided to take another one with a girl that Vanessa had met previously on the train. A scrawny dark haired boy stepped into the boat with an air of purebloodness [A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. o-o;. The boat lurched forward with a start, but soon glided across the lake with ease. The boy sneered at James and Matt.

"Hello, Potter… and McLaggen, is it?" The boy scoffed and looked at the moving lights in front of them.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the two of you." He muttered. Matt scowled and lunged to attack, but James held him back [reluctantly I might add.

James glared at him with a fierce intensity, but his voice came out surprisingly calm,

"Who do bloody you think you are? And how in the world do you know our names?"

The boy let out a small laugh,

"Temper, temper, Potter. I'm Devon Goyle, that's who I am, you dimwit. And I could tell who you pathetic losers by how this idiot," He gestured over to Matt,

"Dresses and by your bloody hair. It's not a surprise that you can't get the stupid thing to stay down. Your father and foolish grandfather had the same characteristics. Have they not?"

Matt lunged again, but this time James didn't hold him back. In fact, he joined his friend in attacking their now sworn enemy. All three boys plunged into the water and were all thrashing around like mad, trying to land blows on each other. They fought for a while before calming down and wading around.

"This is nice..." Murmmered Matt excitedly. James nodded.

It was either the fact that people were starting to stare, or that a couple of tentacles from the Giant Squid emerged on the surface of the lake, trying to drag its victims down, that all three boys quickly hauled themselves up in the boat.

Hagrid looked back with delight and a tiny bit of disapproval. He liked the excitement, but knew that they were going to get in trouble on the first day of school. He hadn't had anything happen like this since the Golden Trio came to school.

&& Girls POV &&

Vanessa and Amber gingerly stepped into a boat with a small blonde girl that Vanessa had previously met. They had all greeted each other and soon were laughing at how eventful the train ride was. Neither of them knew that the boat ride here would be eventful too.

Their boat neared the boy's boat and the blonde's, Andrea, eyes widened.

"Who's that cute guy over there?" She asked, pointing to James. Vanessa laughed,

"That's James Potter. Why? Fancy him..?" Andrea nodded fervently, shocking Vanessa AND Amber. She had only meant it as a joke. The boy's hadn't notice their presence and continued on with their argument. They only caught snippets of the conversation.

"Idiot... Hair..." Amber snickered.

"What in the WORLD do they talk about there?" She commented. The boys plunged into the water and the girls abruptly stood, shocked. The girls watched in horror as Matt recieved a black eye and especially when James earned a scratch to his head. What seemed to be tentacles broke the surface of the water and Andrea let out a small shriek. The boys quickly pulled themselves in and all let out a sigh of relief. Vanessa sat down angrily and Andrea looked a little shaken. Amber let out a small chuckle and muttered.

"I wonder how this year'll turn out..."

&& BACK TO THE BOYS &&

All the boys were soaked to the bone, hair matted to their heads. Matt and James, whom were both nursing their wounds, sat on one side of the boat, while Devon sat on the other, his bruised arms crossed and lips puckered in annoyance. They sniggered at the action, but were silenced when he sent a silent glare their way.

There they sat until Hogwarts came into full view. The three boys all rushed towards the front of the boat, careful not to fall in again. The large castle was even more stunning than in pictures that he looked at when he was forced to read Hogwarts: a History because of his aunt. Uncle Ron complained that kids were supposed to play. James agreed, but Aunt Hermione was just too scary for him to continue on with his whining.

James took in and absorbed everything he saw.  
The enchanting lights, the old, but magnificent structure, it was just an overwhelming experience. The boats were safely pulled ashore by an invisible force and they all cheered.

Devon jumped out as quickly as possible and ran over to his group of friends. Matt flipped him the bird, but Vanessa and Amber appeared behind him and both sent whacks to his head.

"OI! That hurt!" He whined. James laughed, but before the girls could retort, they were all ushered inside. They all looked around at the moving, whispering pictures and the moving staircases.

Meanwhile,Andrea looked at James with glazed and love filled eyes and he shuddered. Amber softly whispered into his ear.

"She seems to fancy you, Potter. What are you going to?" She chuckled and went off to join Vanessa in taunting Matt. He felt shivers up his spine from amazement. First, he was amazed about the love he was already recieving from his fellow girl classmates. Second, he was absolutely amazed at the feelings and emotions that Amber could trigger whenever she was around him. He sighed and shook his head, clearing all the thoughts out of his mind.

The Sorting was just too important to him for him to focus on anything like that. Hagrid lead them to an unmoving staircase. The large wooden doors behind it opened and a young proffessor stepped out, a large smile on his face.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

**A/N: hehehehe.. -;; I am SO sorry about the late update. And I'm sorry if it's short. I cant really tell… To me it's five and a quarter pages of my writing, but to you, it might be two. **

**I will try to update more quickly… AFTER this week. You see, I'm going to camp tom. And I won't return until next Saturday. : My goal is to act weird and freak out everyone there. I'll try to squeeze in a short chapter before I leave.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! **

**Btw. Disclaimers...**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS. Maybe except the ones I made up, but I'm just borrowing the rest. **


End file.
